Shattered
by AceOfHoenn
Summary: Sonic and Tails have had a great life together, the best of friends, the closest of brothers. But soon all that'll be shattered... by the government of all people. OVA (Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie) verse. Sonic x Tails BROTHERLY.


_It's me, Bright101Eyes back again with another fanfic! It's been so long! This time it's my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic (and my longest fic yet) :) Before I start this fic I just want to give credit to YogaForever's fic, Child Protective Services. The fic plays out different than her's, but I got the premise from there, so I just want to give credit were credit is due (check out that fic BTW, it's really good). BTW, this is set in the OVA (Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie) verse. So if you ask "What's Planet Freedom," "Who is 'The President'," "Why is Knuckles a treasure hunter," "Where is the Master Emerald," etc, that's why. This is NOT the SEGA verse._

_Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic._

* * *

_Summery: Sonic and Tails have had a great life together, the best of friends, the closest of brothers. But soon all that'll be shattered... by the government of all people. OVA __(Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie)_ _ verse._

_Pairings: Sonic and Tails BROTHERLY, some Sonic and Knuckles BROHTERLY._

_Rating: T_

_Warning: Slight bad language_

* * *

_Shattered_

* * *

He had let it slide at first.

When he found out about Sonic and Tails' situation he had let it slide at first. He knew it would be considered taboo to let a reckless teenager raise a child but, hey. There were lots of teens having babies and abandoning them after too much vodka and a reckless night, so what was wrong with this mature, if slightly cocky young man raising an already mature fox kit out of love? Nothing, that's what.

Sure, Sonic the Hedgehog, resident speed demon of Planet Freedom could be a little arrogant, egotistical and maybe even lazy at times but there were much worse biolgical parents out there. Sonic was a kind-hearted, fun-loving, brave hero and truly cared about Miles 'Tails' Prower, taking him in from the wet and cold after his so-called 'parents' abandoned him. He cared for him, maturing so much in just a few years to be able to take care of a child. Sure, they may have spats, but the flying twin-tailed fox and the fastest thing alive would always have each others backs no matter what. The duo had been to hell (or the Land of Darkness) and back together and Sonic truly did see Tails as more than his adorable little sidekick, he saw him as his drive, his motive, the person that he wanted to keep safe, the one person he would slow down and think for, his important little brother, even if he wouldn't admit that. He had just turned after all and trying to look cool. The duo had what some had dubbed "The Unbreakable Bond" and throw the pair's best friend, brave treasure hunter Knuckles into the equasion and you have what the press had begun to lovingly call "Team Sonic."

That's why the President of Planet Freedom himself overlooked their strange situation, as did most of the public. Sure it may not have been the ideal situation at first, but it was the closest thing to fate the President had ever seen in his entire life.

But then the Child Protection Agency got involved. They said how Sonic was being 'abusive' dragging Tails into dangerous situations and not caring about his well being. They dubbed him a 'kidnapper' as he had never legally adopted Tails. He was only ten when he found him after all. One member even anonymously went to the press with these statements and soon public opinion about 'The Unbreakable Bond' began to sway, much to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' dismay, even if they all tried to ignore it. The President, wanting to look like a public hero and not wanting to damage his reputation, sent the Child Protective Services to have a talk with the Blue Blur himself and remove the young kitsune from his home.

* * *

When the person they sent showed up at the pair's home on the cost of South Island, Sonic was rather shocked to see such proper a looking indidual at his home. The woman, Alicia Summers, was a human with her red hair tied back in a bun, wearing a suit and long skirt. She even had glasses, making her look very serious, in the young hedgehog's eyes. She looked rather...dare I say, intimidating to the hedgehog but made sure he looked not faised at all by this.

"Mr Hedgehog, I am Ms Alicia Summers, from the Planet Freedom Child Protection Agency," she said formally.

"Whats it to 'ya?" Replied Sonic bluntly.

"We would like to have a word with you about the living arrangements of Miles Prower."

Sonic looked over of Tails who was looking at Sonic before sighing "Guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" He ushered Tails to stay outside. They went inside the old broken plane Tails had loving, if not rather geekly, dubbed their base.

"Mr Hedgehog," began the woman, "We at the Child Protection Agency believe it would be best if Mr Prower left your home and was put into proper care."

"Look lady, I knew you were going to see that, but the answer is no. Tails is not leaving."

"Mr Hedgehog, Miles is constantly put in danger. You are always dragging him into your battles against Dr Ivo Robotnik and not letting him have a proper childhood by going to school, etc."

"Ms Summers, Tails is a real smart kid, he knows more then half the idiots at your fancy government buildings. As for he social skills, well those'll grow through real life experiences. He won't learn anything new at school. I feed him, clothe him, keep him warm and dry, play with him and overall care about the kid. I am a fit guardian if I do say so myself." Sonic finished rather smugly, smirking a bit, despite the serious situation (he was panicking on the inside but stayed calm and cool on the outside).

"Mr Hedgehog," replied Ms Summers, struggling to keep her cool as she was supposed to, "May I remind you, you never legally adopted the child, thus could be charged with kidnapping. You are not his parent, just his reckless older friend and we need to put a stop this endangerment right now."

By now Sonic's heart was broke in two, not that he'd ever show that to her. Sonic and Tails ended up having to go to the Child Protection Agency's headquarters in the capital, near the Presidential House. When Tails found out he preached to the government officials about how Sonic was "a more than good guardian," and in his eyes "the single coolest big brother ever." Knuckles the Echidna also backed up these statements, maybe not the "coolest big brother ever" ones, certainly all those stating that Sonic was a good or even great guardian. But alas, it was no use and the Unbreakable Bond was broken.

They placed Tails with a rich, popular and well respected family, the Greens. They were very much a nuclear family, consisting of a mother, father, daughter and son. They smiled and said that they wanted "To protect Tail's from harm," although Sonic suspected that they were just doing it for good publicity, he could see it in there eyes. They didn't seem as happy or caring as one should when adopting a child and he thought that there would be much better options out there (like keeping them together). They also banned Sonic from seeing Tails for the time being, as they considered him 'far too dangerous."

"Yeah," thought Sonic, "and much too common and vile for you and those silver spoons you were born with in your mouth." Even so they gave them one final moment to say goodbye. It was the single saddest moment in the Blue Blur's short but eventful life.

"S... S... Sonic, I'm going to miss you so much," Tails said, crying.

"Me too, lil' buddy. I know we fought sometimes-that's what all brothers do. But I saw you as more than a sidekick or even a best friend. You were my brother, lil' bro. I lost my family at a young age. I went through life saying that I didn't need anyone but I did and you were that someone. I know I never said because I thought it what sound cheesy, but... I love ya kiddo."

"I... I... I love you too Sonic, you're the best." The pair sat in silence hugging for while. Time slowed down for the two, knowing that this may be the last time they see each other.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Knuckles could hear bits and pieces of their conversation and looked at those responsible with a face full of disgust, but, he didn't get a look back and covered his eyes with his hat which the President's brother or sister, he was never told which, had remade for him on Sonic and Tails' request (the kid could build amazing machines but couldn't for the life of him make a hat), before all this drama kicked off. Finally, Sonic and Tails walked out, the latter being led to his new 'family.' They walked out, leaving Sonic and Knuckles standing in the hallway. Sonic flipped the bird at them, in his usual fashion and Knuckles could hear him muttering "Bastards," to himself. The red echidna, looked a the blue hedgehog and the site he was greeted with was not the cool Sonic the Hedgehog, but a young, broken man filled with anger and rage.

Team Sonic, one member fallen, the other two barely standing. But I'm not finished this story here. Oh no, this isn't the end, but only the beginning. I guess you could say not all hope is lost for our heroes. Let's turn the page and see if a new leaf awaits our heroes.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Knuckles the Echidna sighed as he looked at Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was clearly distraught after what happened a month and he was just sitting there looking at the sky as he did most days. Knuckles had decided to stop treasure hunting for a while and stay with Sonic, hoping to keep the speedsters spirits up, but failing miserably.

Sonic was sitting thinking about Tails. Every fight they ever had.

"Sonic!" Screamed Tails, "That was my chili dog, you already had yours!"

"Well I paid for them so they are mine!" Spat Sonic.

"That's not fair!" Cried Tails and the two glared at eachother.

Every brotherly moment.

"S...S...Sonic!" Cried Tails, "Help!"

Sonic went into Tails room and sighed, "What's wrong?"

"The t...t...t...thunder and l...l...l...l...lightning!" Replied the frightened fox.

Sonic walked over to the bed and sighed getting in beside his adoped brother. "Kid there is nothing to be afriad of...your being stupid!"

"Yes there is!" Cried the fox.

Sonic was about to say something smart mouthed but remembered his fear of water and shut his mouth and instead decided to just try and comfort the kitsune for the night. "Look kid, I don't know if this fear of yours will go away, but in the mean time, how about I tell you a story?" Said Sonic, marveled it his brilliant idea, "A story of how important thunder and lightning can and he who housed it. A story of a great adventure and heroes who saved the world from a fat moron." Tails' giggled at this remark. "A story of three friends, earth, wind and sky."

That's what brothers did after all, fight and make up with each other. They couldn't live with each other nor without and right now Sonic was having a hard time with the whole 'without' part.

Knuckles, not wanting to see his best friend suffer anymore went over to offer some words of advice. "Sonic," he sighed, "I know you've been hit hard by what happened, trust me I miss Tails too, it's been weird without him. I also don't think that the government should have spent time and money on this and focused on more important things like murderers of rapists or children who or actually being abused. But do you think that sitting here on your ass forever will accomplish anything? No! You need to get up and do something about it."

Sonic gasped, realizing the echidna was right. How could he just sit here and be so lazy. He was the blue blur, the fastest thing alive! He was Sonic the freaking Hedgehog. He couldn't just sit around here in self loathing having a pity party. He needed to do something for himself, for the kid! At the very least, check if he liked it with those rich snobs or not! "That's it!" Said Sonic, leaping up, "No more sitting around! I have a plan of action."

* * *

Miles 'Tails' Prower was not a happy fox. It had been a month (in fact if anyone said that that was the understatement of the century, I would vouch for them) since he had been taken away from Sonic the Hedgehog and he despised his new home. His new 'parents' were just doing it to get on the press' good side due to a small controversy that caused some uproar from some groups a few months ago. He wasn't sure what, but he did hear someone mention it about two weeks back. He thought that this was a bit of an extreme way of dealing with it though. They clearly did not have any sort of love and care for him and ignored him. Sure they fed him, clothed him and bought him some new toys (they did not allow him to take any of his machines with him as it was "not a normal thing for a child his age to do," even though he was far from a normal kid his age), but that was the extent of it. They never talked to him or did anything with him, never asked him about his day, nothing. Yet, they did all this with there own kids! Why not let him be adopted by someone who really wants a kid, or, better yet, leave him with Sonic! It confused him to no end.

School was worse. Since he had been moved up a few years, all the kids bullied him, calling him 'brainiac' and 'baby' even tough he had saved all of Planet Freedom. Today though, the worse thing yet happened. Some kid sneered at him, saying "Boy, I thought Sonic was cool! He must've been a moron to take in someone like you!" That did it. Nobody insulted Sonic infront of Tails. Tails hit the kid right in the face and actually managed to hurt him, due to all the physical combat he had done with Sonic and Knuckles. Unfortunately the Principle saw this and gave both boys a detention. When he got him the Greens were disgusted and called him a "Barbaric little brat," and when he tried to explain his story, Ms Green said that "The boy was right!" Tails really had to resist the erge to punch her right there and then. He went up and did his homework, but had finished it hours ago, due to his high intelligence. At school her understood pretty much everything and anything he didn't, he didn't really care about. A while after he was done his homework dinner was finally ready and went down to eat it, were, once again, no body talked to him. He felt like crying and after he was done eating he went upstairs and lay on his bed, to think about his whole life up this point.

He played memories in his head and it made him remember how much he missed Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was his idol, his everything, his world. He looked up to him so much. He remembered back when he was younger and living on the streets and hearing about the 'amazing young hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.' He thought the hedgehog sounded like the coolest person ever (he still thought he was). He thought that the Blue Blur was a perfect being who could make no mistakes (he knew better now though). He rembered when the hedgehog first found him living on the streets and tried to comfort him. When Tails realised who he was, he nearly fainted. He began following Sonic everywhere. Sonic was annoyed at this first, but then the pair ran into some bullies. These bullies had for years shattered Tails sleve confidence, making him think he was a 'two-tailed freak who should die.' Sonic stood up to the bullies and realising that he had took a liking the kit, let him stay with him, taking him under his wing as such. They traveled for a while, regular running into Sonic's enemy Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik and 'wumping him' as Tails used to put it, before finding there home on South Island, considered by most to be the most beautiful island in the Land of the Sky. Over the years Sonic slowly, but surly built of Tails' self confidence and the fox became a strong and capable fighter, his intelligence and love for mechanics being a vital asset. They pair became an unstoppable force, well, until recently. They first met when they were four and eleven and they were now ten and seventeen respectably (it had been two years since the Hyper Metal Sonic incident). Tails' had since starter crying and when he realized Sonic's age and that he was only one year away from being able to legally adopt him he began crying even more the more he thought about it.

Tails was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the window. He didn't look up but it kept knocking. Tails, annoyed, eventually jumped up with red eyes and shouted, "What the hell do you want?" He gasped at who he saw, holding on to window ledge. In the rain and the darkness he saw an all to familiar blue figure with a trademark cocky grin.

Tails quickly dashed over and opened the windows, letting the figure climb in. This figure, who was a hedgehog quickly shook himself dry, splashing water from his quills, all over the room. Tails could hardly believe it. I couldn't be... Could it? Oh, but it was. He was staring into the face of his self proclaimed brother.

"S...S...Sonic?" Asked Tails, choking out the question.

"The one and only!" Grinned Sonic, waggling his finger. It had been his first senser smile all month, the first time in weeks he felt truly happy.

"Oh, Sonic!" Cried Tails, quickly running older to hug the older one, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed ya' to kid," replied Sonic, hugging the young fox back.

"S... Sonic, what are you doing her?" Questioned Tails, "If you get caught you could be in real big trouble!"

"I could care less," replied Sonic, "I just wanted to check on ya'! Let's sit down." Sonic ushered Tails over to the kit's bed, marveling at it.

"Woah, Tails! This room is sweet!" Said Sonic.

"Yeah, well I hate it," replied Tails, grimly.

"Really, what's wrong?" frowned Sonic partly feeling bed for the kit, partly feeling his brotherly instincts kick in (meaning that he wanted to punch the Greens) and partly feeling kind of happy that he could go through with his plan (which we'll get too in a second).

"They ignore me." sighed Tails, "They clearly don't care about me and are just doing this to add to there good reputation, fixing any cracks, if you will." His voice cracked and he stopped, clearly not wanting to say anything further, which Sonic did not force him to.

"Well," said Sonic, feeling rage boil throw him but keeping it hidden, "You did need to worry little bro, because I have a plan! It's already set up." Sonic winked at Tails while saying this.

"What?" Asked Tails, looking wide eyed at his self-proclaimed sibling.

"You're coming with me!" Exclaimed Sonic.

"W..what?" Gasped Tails.

"Come on, kiddo, you know you wanna come with me!" Smiled Sonic, ruffling his best friend's hair.

"Yeah, but," Tails struggled to form the words, "It's so sudden! I can't just run away and if you get caught they'll arrest you!"

"Tails," began Sonic, "Everything is always sudden in our lives and besides, they'll never catch me, I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic pointed at himself and looked rather smug while saying this, obviously bragging a little.

Tails paused for a second before realizing, why would he want to stay here with this family that clearly didn't care about him, when he could go with his heroic idol he clearly did care about him (although sometimes Tails' mind played tricks on him and made him doubt it as he felt that wasn't 'good enough'). Tails jumped up yelling "Okay!"

"Good, kiddo," smiled Sonic," but keep it down, we don't want those losers coming up here."

"Sorry'" frowned Tails, he paused for a second before realising something, "Hey, wait. What would you have done if I was happy here and didn't wanna come with you."

"Well," began Sonic, "I'd be annoyed that you didn't come with me but happy that you were happy here and with a huge weight lifted of my soilders I'd fly the Tornado, which is outside by the way, over to Knuckles and call of the plan."

"Wait," gasped Tails, "Knux is helping?"

"Yeah," replied Sonic, "Ol' Knucklehead insisted on helping. Now hurry up and pack your bag so we can take the Tornado, leave this hellhole and fly to where Knuckles is, which is were we'll be hiding for now." Sonic tapped his foot while finishing his sentence showing his impatience.

Tails simply nodded, not being able to get any words out. There was fear in the pit of his stomach, in case he and Sonic got caught but also an immense feeling of happiness that he has leaving with Sonic. He quickly filled a ruck sac with anything that could be helpful on there journey, as most sentimental items such a photographs had been left with Sonic.

"Okay are you read, kiddo?" Asked Sonic.

"Yeah.." Said Tails before pausing, "Oh wait! One last thing." The twin-tailed fox quickly ran over and opened up the bag, pulling a blank copy book and pen he had packed out of it. He scrawled down a message before asking Sonic the question, "Wanna sign this?" Sonic came over and chuckled at the message, before signing it. The pair went over to the open window and Tails flew out. Sonic grabbed onto his hand and the kitsune lowered them down. They then climbed over the fence and Sonic grabbed Tails and began running until the reached were Sonic parked the Tornado.

Tails felt consumed by happiness at the familiar sight of the plane. Sonic opened the trunk and put in Tails' ruck sac. Tails went over and gasped at what he saw-his toolbox.

Sonic turned to the fox and said "Well when we get to our new home you'll need to build us some new gadgits," before handing Tails his pilots hat and goggles, which were also in the trunk. Tails grinned as he put them on and climed into the pilot's seat, as Sonic closed the trunk and stood on the wing, as usual.

"Are you ready for this Tails?" Asked Sonic.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Tails.

"Well, okay," beamed Sonic, pointing ahead, "Let's go! Knuckles is waiting for us!" The pair did a classic brofist and Tails started the plane and they flew into the air like a bird talking flight, until the looked like nothing but a shooting star.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"I cannot believe that that stupid kid hasn't brushed his teeth yet!" Sighed Mrs Green as she walked up the stairs, perpearing to shot at Tails.

"Why did we even adopt that stupid kid?" She wondered aloud.

"To make ourselves look good," replied Mr Green. Needless to say there would've been many better adoptive parents out there, but what happened, happened. Mrs Green continued up into Tails' room, slamming open the door open, ready to question and punish him (that would be the first time she talked to him since he got in from school) but before she could she let out a scream.

Mr Green ran up the stairs and barged into Tails' room, gasping at what he saw, his wife standing in the middle of Tails room without Tails.

"His gone!" She yelled, "That hedgehog must have took him! Our reputation is ruined!"

"Not if we make it look like a kidnapping," replied Mr Green, "A lot of humans here don't animals that much anyway."

"I'm going to go down stairs and call the police, no scarp that, the President!" Said Mrs Green, before sprinting downstairs.

Mr Green let out an annoyed grunt before noticing a piece of paper sitting on the desk in the corner and picked it up.

It read, in neat cursive writing:

My Dear Greens

Fuck you

Love Tails and Sonic

He threw it on the ground, ajusted his glasses and looked out the window, snikering, with a determate look, as if he was actually going to catch the pair.

Oh, but don't you know Mr Green? You can't outrun the fastest thing alive and you can't brake the unbrakeable bond.

That night Mr Green (who does not diserve a first name) was pretty sure he saw a shooting star, but it wasn't.

Strange, isn't it?

* * *

_ FIN (for now)..._

* * *

_That's it for now! I may do a sequel... _

_I also have plans for continuing Love and Loss (my My Little Pony Tails fic), writing a Doctor Who fic, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. fic, My Little Pony G2 fic (Tails IS NOT G2, but late G1) another Sonic fic and some others._

_Well anyway, thank you for reading this fic, please review, whether it be gushing or constructive criticism (key word being CONSTRUCTIVE, no flames), if you liked it favourite and check out my other fics (maybe even follow or favourite me)._

_~Bright101Eyes_


End file.
